


Please Say Everything is Okay

by WorkingChemistry



Series: DCU Omega AU [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Ric Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hoodie cleavage, Jason has no interest because they’re brothers, No Sex, Omega Jason Todd, Ric flirts with Jason but they’re not dating, Ric is misogynistic, They send in Jason, Tim shows up at the end, When Babs doesn’t work to talk to Ric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: “Well now, who’s this cutie?”Jason goes searching for his older brother in an alpha bar. The man he finds isn’t his brother, not even close.





	Please Say Everything is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So. I finally got around to catching up on Nightwing. I was fully prepared to hate Ric, but I don’t actually. He’s interesting and I feel like a fairly realistic representation of what would happen after such an injury for a comic. 
> 
> And then of course I wanted to write about it. 
> 
> I’m not sure yet if this is just a standalone or if it fits in with the series. So I suppose you can make your own call. Lol. 
> 
> I’m nearly done with the next chapter of You’re Alone. I just hit a snag that I need to smooth out, but I had a chem test at 9am yesterday and then was in class the rest of the day so I didn’t have enough time to get it done and I wanted to get something out this week.

“Well now, who’s this cutie?”  A strong arm snakes around Jason’s waist as a nose nuzzles against his neck. This is one reason out of many that he despises alpha bars. He wants to smash his elbow back against that nose and break it, but instincts seize his body and he relaxes into the hold in a way he only ever does with family.

And that’s terrifying, because the scent only reads as vaguely familiar.

“Why don’t you come sit with me, baby? I’ll get you a drink.” The hand around his waist starts to slip lower on his hip.

At that his body unlocks and he snarls, deeper than most omegas can reach, pivoting to slam his fist into the offender’s gut. Only, he comes face to face with Dick Grayson. Only, he doesn’t really look like Dick. Jason drops the fist at the last second and stumbles back a few steps. A quiet whine just barely slips out of his throat, but he cuts it off quickly.

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Dick— No, this is Ric, smiles reassuringly. It hurts to see the smile his brother usually uses to reassure victims twisted into something so... lecherous  and actually, that last part is proving to be a bit of a problem as Ric’s eyes sweep down, pausing an uncomfortably long time at his thighs. “Lemme buy you a drink.”

“I don’t... don’t drink.” Jason fumbles, thrown because no one had warned him that this could happen. They’d said he’d forgotten, Jason didn’t think that meant he would—

“Brothers!” To his eternal embarrassment, Jason half shouts, half squeaks the words when Ric wraps his arms around Jason again. His quasi-familiar scent reads as interest and that’s making Jason’s instincts go haywire. At his shout, Ric steps back questioningly and Jason swallows his excess saliva so he can finish his protest. “Brothers, legally we’re brothers. Please don’t... please.”

Almost immediately the interest from Ric’s scent clears. He’s scowling, but he’s not angry yet. “Sorry, kid.”

“Why don’t you leave that dead beat for a real alpha, sweet cheeks?”  Another arm tries to snake around Jason, but he breaks this one. The alpha drops to the ground, clutching his arm and Jason takes advantage to kick him in the head.

“No one touch me.” Jason snarls, fists clenched tight as he does his best to make eye contact with the other alphas. He’s maybe a foot away from one of the first people to have ever told him it was okay to have boundaries but it’s not his brother standing there, it’s an unknown alpha who slid his hands over Jason’s body like it was nothing.

He wants to kill Barbara for sending him here.

The rest of the bar eyes him warily, but they don’t make a move to throw him out. It’s Bludhaven afterall. The bartender does glare though, her lips pulled back to display sharp alpha eye teeth. “Keep your omega under control, Ric.”

“Jordan was in the wrong and you know it.” Ric snaps as moves closer to Jason carefully, his hand moving slow enough to let Jason decide whether or not to stop it. When he holds stiff, the alpha’s warm hand rests between his shoulder blades. “I’ll buy him a drink and he’ll get over it.”

“With what money?” The woman snorts and shuffles off to serve another drink.

“You have a trust fund.” Is what Jason blurts out when Ric turns back to him. At Ric’s bewildered expression, he adds, “Two trust funds.“

“C’mon, kid. Lets get a booth and talk.” Ric soothes, and he sounds so much like Dick it hurts. He leads them over to a booth, but instead of sitting across from Jason he sits on the end of the bench. “This okay?”

“I’m not some damsel in distress.” Jason mutters. “I could fight anyone here and win easy.”

“I believe it after the way you laid out Jordan.” Ric laughs and motions to a waitress, the omega in shorts that barely cover his butt and a tight shirt that dips almost as low as Ric’s hoodie cleavage.  “Wings, another drink for me, and a Shirley temple for my friend.”

“You got it sweetheart.” The omega winks and saunters away, wide hips wiggling for Ric’s enjoyment. Enjoy Ric does.

Jason’s back to feeling highly uncomfortable. He clears his throat. “Seriously. You have two trust funds. Even if you don’t want to touch B’s money, there’s still what your parents left you. You could get an apartment.”

“Don’t need an apartment.” Di— Ric stretches out, lounging out across the bench and pushing Jason into the corner. Jason is not a small man, he doesn’t fit in the corner, but he’s willing to let it slide for now. The alpha smirks slightly, like he’s proud of being homeless. “Grew up in a circus, all I need can fit in a trunk and that’s good enough for me.”

“Yeah?” Jason raises an eyebrow, trying not to get angry. It hurts like a blister though, to have homelessness put on such a pedestal. He was homeless for two years before Bruce found him, and honestly before that the Todds had always been one bad week away from the streets anyway. It wasn’t something to strive for, something to be proud of. Ric isn’t truly desperate, he’s just shirking responsibility. “Done that, not as fun as it sounds.”

“Shush. No need to get upset.” The alpha slides his arm around Jason again, but it doesn’t feel sexual so he tentatively sinks into it. The alpha’s warm, heavy hand rubs over his shoulder. “I respect you don’t want to wear scent blockers, but you’re stirring up the other patrons.”

“I don’t need you—“

“Yeah, I got that already. Doesn’t mean this won’t make you feel better, smooth those instincts a little bit so you can fight without the distraction.” Ric chuckles, turning to accept the drinks the waitress brings back.

Jason swallows back a keen, because that’s what Dick’s always said any time Jason gets testy over instincts; because he’s never going to hear Dick say it again. He sips at the drink the man ordered for him.

Dick tips his drink back and then sighs, nestling Jason a little closer against his side. Instincts war against each other, his body simultaneously recognizing Ric as pack and rejecting him. The alpha’s slender fingers sooth over the angry buzz of his skin. “So, I suppose you’re here to bring me back? The beta couldn’t do it, so they thought they’d send the omega?”

“Caste has nothing to do with it.” He snaps, irritated with how focused Ric seems on his secondary gender. “We’re the oldest. Barbara, then you, then me. We aren’t sending the pups over to get scarred by hoodie cleavage.” He flicks the warm skin bared by unzipped hoodie and then tugs on the black leather overtop. “Besides, I also came to get back my jacket that you stole.”

“You aren’t scarred by my hoodie cleavage?” Rick, pausing his sip to laugh.

Jason huffs quietly, twitching the corner of his lips up. “I’m already immune. Believe it or not, you used to wear this blue monstrosity that was somehow worse. When my first heat hit, you shoved my face down into the vee.  Heaven knows what you thought it would help.”

“I’m sure I wasn’t very coherent, you’re lovely.” Ric’s fingers trail down his arm. “Were your thighs as muscled back then?”

Jason jerks a shoulder in protest. He stares down at his lap. “We’re brothers, and I was twelve. You were nearly eighteen.”

“Hmm.” Ric rumbles quietly, he’s nearly done with his drink. When did he learn to hold his liquor? As far as Jason knew, Dick never drank. He never drank around Jason anyway. “So What makes them think you can bring me back, if it’s not to tempt me with an omega?”

Jason grits his teeth, fists clenching the fabric of his gray cargos. “I know what it’s like to—“

Ric slams his drink down and bares his teeth, snapping them inches from Jason’s nose. “You have no clue what it’s like to wake up after a near fatal injury and have no clue who you are.”

The last of his nerves fray and Jason’s not sure if he’s growling or whining. He does know that Rick recoils immediately before leaning close to rub his nose against Jason’s. “Shoot. I’m sorry kid, not your fault. It’s alright.”

But it’s not alright. This isn’t Dick, and he doesn’t want to wear this man’s scent. He jerks his head back, slamming it against the back of the booth. “Let me out.”

Ric hesitates, his scent is sandalwood and amber instead of sandalwood and bergamot. It doesn’t feel safe and he wants to go find Tim to cover it up. Jason has to bare his teeth before the alpha slides out of the booth.

His limbs are shaking from the adrenaline. He snarls his next words as he slams a piece of paper down on the table.  “When you’re done being pathetic, come search me out. I’m not going to make you be Dick. Because I _do_ understand what it’s like to come back and be _wrong_ , to have everyone want you to be someone else. I want to help you, but I’m not going to sit here while you— you—“

He snarls and stalks away before Ric can say another word. He pauses at the bar just long enough to slam down several hundreds to pay off Ric’s tab. Then he swings to Dick’s apartment. He’s going to be staying here with Tim to help watch over the city in Nightwing’s absence.

The alpha is perched on the couch with a laptop in his lap. At Jason’s approach, he sets the computer aside and wraps his arms around Jason. It helps to calm his frazzled instincts. Black cardamom and musk fells his lungs, warm and familiar. Jason crushes Tim close to his chest, feeling overprotective of the young alpha.

“Didn’t go well?” Tim asks, head resting on Jason’s shoulder. He’s so trusting, too trusting. Jason’s nearly killed him before, but the alpha just gently scents him and hums.

The words stick in his throat, but Jason isn’t an over-emotional omega. He keeps his voice steady. “His scent is different now.”

“Is it?” Tim sniffs at Jason, trying to pick it up. Jason feels him tense as soon as he catches it. The alpha pulls back, furious. “Did he touch you?”

It’s not funny, but Jason laughs. “I told him we were brothers and that seemed to kill his boner.”

Mostly, he adds to himself.

Tim hums angrily and then starts pulling Jason towards the hallway. “We’re taking the night off. You go soak in a bath for a while while I get pride and prejudice set up.”

Jason laughs for real this time and nuzzles the top of Tim’s head with a quiet croon. If the teen is going to act like an alpha pup getting territorial over his mother, then Jason will treat him like one. That had been something to get used to, both after joining the first time and then rejoining the Wayne pack, the way traditional pack roles all blended together. “Calm down. If he’d really tried anything, I’d have broken his arm.”

Tim huffs, face red and embarrassed, but he doesn’t relent. “Go.”

So Jason does. He soaks in the tub until he feels like getting out. Then Tim hustles him into a nest the alpha made for him and they spend the rest of the night watching Darcy try to woo Elizabeth.

It hurts, but it’s nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Sister, Your Brother by Talain Rayne


End file.
